Zashnessa Story
by Lovelyrainbow-x
Summary: Une famille nombreuse, des embrouilles, de la joie, de la tristesse. Mais qui est cette famille déjanté ? Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, Bella, Robert !
1. Présentation

**Zashnessa Story **

* * *

><p>Comme tous les noël la famille McCardles se réunis quelques jours chez Kate&amp;John. Mais personne ne sais encore que ce sera le dernier.<p>

Entre coups bas et secrets de famille à quoi ressemble vraiment cette famille nombreuse ?

* * *

><p><span>Les personnages principaux ne sont pas nombreux mais tous sont important. Voici l'arbre généalogique :<span>

**Kate** & **John** sont les parents. Ils ont eu 8 enfants.

**Nathan** à 25 ans. Il est marié avec **Haley** qui a 24 ans. Ils ont 3 enfants. **Jamie** a 7 ans. **Destiny** 4 ans et **Hope** 3 mois.

**Lucas** est le frère jumeaux de Nathan, ce qui fais par conséquent qu'il a lui aussi 25 ans. Il est marié lui aussi à **Brooke** qui à son âge. Ils ont deux enfants. **Aaron** qui à 6 ans et **Zeke** qui en a 4.

**Jesse** est le troisième de la fratrie. Il a 23 ans et est en couple avec **Miley** qui a 21 ans. Ils ont deux enfants, **Autum** 3 ans et **Summer** 2 ans.

Ensuite viens la première fille de John et Kate, **Alysson**. Elle a 22 ans et est maman d'une petite **Madeline** âgé de 1 ans.

Deux ans plus tard viens **Ashley**. Ce qui fais qu'elle a 20 ans.

**Bella** à 19 ans, elle est en couple avec **Robert**, 22 ans et a une soeur jumelle, **Vanessa**.

Et finalement viens le petit dernier, **Jason** qui a 16 ans.

Et Zac dans tout ça ?

John McCardles as Ricardo Antonio Chavira  
>Kate McCardles as Jennifer Aniston<br>Nathan McCardles as James Lafferty  
>Lucas McCardles as Chad Michael Murray<br>Jesse McCardles as Jesse McCartney  
>Alysson McCardles as Aly Michalka<br>Ashley Mcardles as Ashley Tisdale  
>Bella McCardles as Kristen Stewart<br>Vanessa McCardles as Vanessa Hudgens  
>Jason McCardles as Jason Dolley<br>Brooke McCardles [Davis] as Sophia Bush  
>Miley Cyrus as Miley Cyrus<br>Haley McCarles [James] as Bethany Joy Galeotti  
>Robert Pattinson as Robert Pattinson<br>Zac Efron as Zac Efron

Pour voir les personnes aller voir sur mon profil.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à poser des questions où à venir consulter cette page si vous êtes perdu avec les personnages.<p>

Les MAJ sont malheureusement irrégulière.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kate : Vanessa! Ma chérie.**  
><strong>Vanessa : Bonjour Maman.<strong> Riais-je.

_Je l'embrassais sur la joue et je me jetais dans les bras de mon père._

**John : Ma puce. Tu as fait bon voyage ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : Oui. Alors qu'elle est cette grande nouvelle ?<strong>  
><strong>Kate : Ashley va se marier !<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Quoi ?<strong>

_Attendez attendez attendez. Pause. Ashley. Ma soeur. Va se marier._

**Vanessa : Quel est ce courageux mec qui la supporte ?**  
><strong>Kate : Vanessa !<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Moi.<strong>

_Cette voix. Toute de suite je l'ai adoré. Toute de suite je l'ai détesté._  
><em>Je tournais ma tête. Des yeux. Bleu. Un teint mat. Tout de suite ça les faisaient ressortir encore plus. Ils étaient mi énerver, mi rieur. Ses cheveux châtain en bataille retomber sur ses yeux. Tout de suite je l'ai désiré. Tout de suite je l'ai détesté.<em>  
><em>Comment ma soeur peux t-elle avoir réussi à avoir un tel homme ? Enfin je veux dire que d'habitude elle sors toujours avec des moches et là!<em>

**Zac : Je m'appelle Zac. Tu dois être Vanessa ?**

_Il me tendit sa main. Je la serrai. Douce et chaude. Grande aussi. On dis que l'index et le majeur son proportionnels à la taille de l'engin qu'ils ont dans le pantalon. Et si c'est le cas : Woaw._

**Vanessa : Salut Zac. **

_Il me fit un petit sourire en coins. Je craque. Il n'a pas le droit de me sourire comme ça._

_La maison était assez calme. Ashley descendit. Je lui fis un sourire hypocrite et elle regarda nos mains encore liés à Zac et moi. Elle me lança un regard noir prête à répliquer mais une tornade entra dans la maison._

**Les enfants : Tata Vanessa. **

_Trois petit monstres me sautèrent dessus et je tomba au sol en riant. Deux autres arrivèrent et j'étais vraiment __cloué au carrelage._

**Vanessa : Aidez-moi. Bande de méchant.**

_J'entendais des rires, des pleures de bébés. D'autres qui parlait mais je ne voyais rien. _

**Vanessa : Tous sur Zac.** Criais-je.

_Les enfants chargèrent sur lui en hurlant et je pu enfin me relevé. Je saluais mes frères et soeurs. Belles soeurs, beaux frères. _

**Nathan : Les enfants allez dans le jardin et laissez ce pauvre garçon tranquille.**Hurla Nathan. Un de mes frères.

_Mes parents, Kate et John ont eu huit enfants. Nathan et Lucas des jumeaux puis Jesse. Ensuite il y a eu Alysson, Ashley, Bella et moi. Deux jumelles aussi. Et pour finir le petit dernier, Jason. _  
><em>Nathan est marié à Haley. Ils ont trois enfants, Jamie, Destiny et la petite dernière Hope qui a tous juste trois mois. Nathan a tout comme Lucas vingt cinq ans. Lucas à deux enfants Aaron et Zeke qu'il a eu avec Brooke. Jesse quand à lui à vingt trois ans et sort avec Miley. Ils ont deux enfants. Autumn et Summer. Alysson quant à elle à vingt deux ans et une petite fille de un an qui s'appelle Madeline. Malheureusement elle est célibataire. Son copain l'a largué pour une autre alors qu'elle allait accoucher. Elle l'a très mal vécu mais on l'a tous plus ou moins soutenus - enfin pour certain -. Ensuite vient Ashley. C'est la seule de mes soeurs que je ne peux pas encadrer. Elle a vingt ans et est très chiante. Elle ne s'entend avec quasiment personne. Après il y a Bella et moi. Dix neuf ans et toutes nos dents. On est très proches et habitons en face de l'autre. Et le petit dernier. Jason qui a seize ans. Vous devez vous dire mais comment font-ils pour loger tout le monde. Et bien la maison ou devrais-je dire le manoir est assez grand. Nous avons dix chambres. Mes parents ont beaucoup d'argent ces pourquoi nous sommes tous là. Sinon ils ne se seraient jamais permis de faire autant d'enfants.<em>

**Bella : Nessie.**  
><strong>Vanessa : Bella.<strong>

_On se fis un énorme câlin comme si cela faisait des siècles que nous ne nous étions pas vu._

**Robert : Les filles vous vous êtes quittez il y a même pas dix minutes devant la maison. **  
><strong>Vanessa : Tu te tais Rob' je ne t'ai rien demandé. <strong>

_Je tirais la langue au petit ami de ma soeur et il ria. J'avais dis ça en plaisantant bien sur. _

_Zac se releva juste et j'entendis Ashley souffler et dire un truc comme _**" Eux et leur bande de marmots ils pourrais pas arrêtez de se reproduire ça fait tellement de bruit. "**

**Vanessa : Ashley tu sais si tu n'es pas contente de revoir tout le monde tu n'avais qu'a rester dans ton putain d'appart de luxe. On ne t'a pas forcé à venir ici.**  
><strong>Ashley : Tu me parle sur un autre ton toi. Et appart de luxe ? Voilà on y revient. J'y peux rien chérie si tu as une vie pourris. Pas d'argent et pas de travail. T'as pas fini d'être jalouse de moi ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Déjà je te parle comme je veux. Et je viens de finir le lycée bouffonne. Et pour ta gouverne j'ai du travail alors tu te la ferme ma grosse. Je ne suis pas jalouse de toi.<strong>  
><strong>Nathan : Et c'est repartis.<strong>  
><strong>Ashley : Oh toi Monsieur " ma femme n'est qu'un canon à bébé " je t'ai pas sonné.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : C'est bien Ashley ! Tu les sort d'où tes insultes ? T'as le niveau d'un CP où quoi ? <strong>  
><strong>Nathan : Et t'insulte pas ma Haley Ashley. Parce que ça va pas le faire.<strong>  
><strong>Brooke : Haley a peu être trop de classe pour te rentrer dedans mais pas moi Blondasse.<strong>  
><strong>Alysson : Hey je suis blonde aussi Brooke. Fait gaffe<strong>. Ria ma soeur, jaune.  
><strong>Brooke : Désolé Alysson Chérie.<strong>grimaça t'elle.

_Zac regardais la scène avec des yeux tout rond._

**Vanessa : Bienvenu dans la famille Zac!** Soufflais-je pour que seulement lui n'entende.  
><strong>Ashley : Putain mais fermer la tous merde ! Si je suis venu là Vanessa c'est pour dire que je vais me marier. <strong>

_Tout le monde regarda Zac avec pitié. J'entendis quelques _**" Oh le pauvre ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend. "**

_Les insultes repartaient et Robert souffla exaspéré. Il se posa sur un des canapés et Bella se jeta sur lui. J'adore ma soeur. Depuis qu'elle le connais et qu'elle est avec lui elle est tellement épanoui. Moi aussi je veux un homme qui me regarde comme il l'a regarde elle. Qui lui dis tout ces mots doux, ces caresses et toutes ces attentions. Je ne suis pas jalouse loin de la mais je suis juste en mal d'amour. Les femmes qui avaient leurs bébés dans les bras partirent s'asseoir dans les canapés elles aussi alors qu' Ashley se disputait toujours avec nos frères. Zac me lança un regard noir alors que je souriais de toutes mes dents de la dispute qui se passer devant mes yeux. Mon père siffla un grand coup avec ses doigts. Je déteste quand il fait ça, ça fait mal aux oreilles et généralement c'est pour appeler toute la troupe quand on doit sortir ou aller à table, etc_...

_Tout le monde se tue. Je pris ma valise et la montais dans ma chambre. Mais arriver dans un des couloirs quelqu'un me tira fort sur le bras. Je perdis mon équilibre et grogna._

**Vanessa : Putain mais t'es un taré toi.**  
><strong>Zac : Tu me parle autrement<strong>. Grogna-t-il.  
><strong>Vanessa : Je te parle comme je veux. Et tu me lâche. Tu me fait mal là.<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Tu me dis pas ce que je dois faire ok !<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : C'est quoi ton problème merde !<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Mon problème Vanessa c'est que j'ai vu comment t'a monté la tête à tout le monde contre ma copine. <strong>

**Vanessa : Putain mais t'es parano mon gars. J'ai rien fait.**  
><strong>Zac : Si j'ai vu ton sourire quand tes frères engueuler tous Ashley. T'arrête ça Vanessa sinon on va pas être copains.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : D'où tu me parle comme ça toi ? Et je fais ce que je veux j'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne et si t'es pas content c'est la même chose et j'en ai rien à foutre qu'on soit pas " copains ". <strong>

_Je le poussait et entré dans ma chambre. Je lançais ma valise dans un coin et mis un vieux groupe de rock français dans ma chaîne tout en sautant et chantant sur mon lit, guitare électrique à la main._  
><em>Je pensais aux regard bleu de Zac. Ce mec aura ma peau. Il me transperce toute mon âme rien qu'en me regardant mais en même temps son comportement m'horripile. Il me donne le tournis. La chanson s'arrêtais pour laisser place à une autre et j'ouvrais les yeux. Zac se tenais devant moi et ferma la porte à clef. Je descendis de mon lit et posa ma guitare sur son socle. Je me retouna vers lui et j'avalais difficilement ma salive quand je m'aperçus qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux pas de moi.<em>

**Vanessa : Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?** crachais-je.  
><strong>Zac : Toi !<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Quoi ? Mais ça va pas toi hein ? Tu m'envois chier me disant de ne pas faire chier ta " copine ", me sort qu'on ne peux pas être amis et après tu me sort ça ? Fait toi soigner.<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Tais toi.<strong> Dit-il en m'agrippant le bras.  
><strong>Vanessa : Je parle si je veux je suis dans ma chambre. Et tu me lâche merde!<strong>

_Je retirais vivement mon bras et le poussa sur le lit. Il sourit, pensant surement que j'allais lui sauter dessus. J'entendis un " t'es où Zac ? " et cette voix nasillarde que je connais tellement continua de gueuler. _  
><em>Zac commença à se lever pour rejoindre Ashley mais je le repoussais sur le lit me mettant à califourchon pour ne pas qu'il parte. Je m'ébouriffais mes cheveux tout en simulant un orgasme en hurlant le prénom du mec qui se tenais sous moi. Je sentis quelque chose entre nos deux bassins et ça me déstabilisa un peu. Je ne le regardais pas et continuais de crier son prénom. Je retirais mon top et enleva la chemise de Zac que je mis sur moi. Celui ci ne comprenais rien mais avez ses mains baladeuses. Il a quoi ce mec ? Il va se marier et veux coucher avec moi. Elle est si nul que ça au pieu ? Je lui enleva ses chaussures puis son pantalon et la bosse dans son caleçon me montrais que ma théorie n'était peut être pas si fausse que ça. Je retirais mes chaussure et enleva mon pantalon et cria une dernière fois. Zac m'attrapa et me posa sur le lit tout en embrassant mon cou. Je fermais les yeux et savourais ses douces lèvres parcourir ma peau. Ashley tapais comme une malade sur la porte de ma chambre et je retournais Zac<em>.

**Vanessa : Bouge pas.**

_J'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre en faisant comme si j'étais toute essoufflée._

**Ashley : Où est Zac ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : Je ne sais pas !<strong>  
><strong>Ashley : Menteuse je t'ai entendu crier son prénom. Qu'est ce que vous faites<strong>.

_Elle poussa un peu plus la porte et vis comment j'étais habiller. Zac se releva les cheveux en bataille avec son érection toujours visible et fut dans le champs de vision d'Ashley._

_Elle hurla tellement fort que tout le monde se ramena à l'étage. _

**Nathan : Vanessa! Ne me dis pas que tu as encore coucher avec le copain d'Ashley ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : Hey ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois et j'étais complètement soule.<strong>  
><strong>Ashley : J'en ai marre Vanessa , tu ne peux pas arrête de me piquer TOUT mes copains. Ils tombent toujours tous amoureux de toi. Cette fois c'était le bon Vanessa ! LE BON ! Et toi tu me le pique encore une fois. J'allais me marier! Tu n'es qu'une putain.<strong>

_Alysson mis une claque à Ashley. _

**Alysson : Elle ne t'a piquer aucun copain. Sauf un et c'étais juste parce qu'elle avais coucher avec. Ensuite je te signale que elle n'a jamais rien fait avec les autres. Si tu étais moins coincée peut être que t'arriverais à les garder plus longtemps.**

_Ashley se tenait toujours la joue alors que pas mal de monde s'étaient installé un peu partout dans ma chambre. Zac partis dans la salle de bain faire redescendre son " cerveau " je suppose et ma mère me regarda noir. _

**Kate : Vanessa je suis vraiment pas contente de toi. Si c'est pour casser encore le couple d'Ashley tu n'as qu'a partir. **

_Ashley partis dans sa chambre et ma mère la suivit. Zac sortis de la salle de bain et remis son pantalon._

**Nathan : Alors vous avez couché ensemble ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : Mais non ! Je voulais faire une farce à Ashley.<strong>

_Mon père ria, m'embrassa sur les cheveux et partis dans le salon là où on entendais le cris des enfants. _

**Nathan : Vanessa t'es grave. **  
><strong>Jason : Je t'adore tu le sais hein ?<strong>  
><strong>Jesse : Machiavelique !<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Ta gueule Jesse. <strong>

_C'était finalement l'heure du dinner. Ashley était à côté de Zac qui étais en face de moi. Bella étais à ma droite et après c'était Edward. Alors que nous mangions je sentis un pied me caressait. Je recrachais ma salade et Bella haussa un sourcil vers moi_.

**Ashley : T'es dégueulasse Vanessa. Tu pourrais manger plus proprement.**  
><strong>Vanessa : Va te faire foutre Ashley.<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Parle lui autrement !<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Je t'ai pas parlé Zac alors ta gueule. <strong>  
><strong>Zac : Tu me parle pas comme ça.<strong> Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
><strong>Vanessa : Je te parle comme je veux. <strong>  
><strong>John : Vos bouches !<strong> Cria mon père.  
><strong>Vanessa : Zac me fait du pied!<strong> _Chuchotais-je dans l'oreille de ma jumelle qui avala de travers et fis de gros yeux en direction de Zac. Elle se tourna vers son amoureux pour le lui dire - car ils partagent tous et qu'il est aussi mon meilleur ami - et il cracha son lait sur Nathan qui resta bouche bée._

**Robert : Désolé mec. Je ... J'ai ... Putain Bella c'est vrai ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : Promis. <strong>

_J'étais à présent au lit et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'avais trop chaud. Ma porte de chambre s'ouvra et j'entendais Bella et Robert qui regardais un film d'horreur. _

**Zac : Tu dors ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : Non !<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Je peux venir ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Ta pas une blondasse avec qui tu es censé être ?<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Elle n'arrête pas de me parler mariage! J'en peu plus !<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Pauvre chou ! Tu n'avais qu'a pas lui demander !<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Je ne l'ai pas fait. <strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Quoi c'est elle ? Tu déconne ?<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Non elle ne m'a pas demandé non plus !<strong> Souffla-t-il.  
><strong>Vanessa : Ok tu m'intéresse. Viens là. <strong>

_Je tapotais la place à côté de moi et il s'y allongea. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et son regard bleu me transperça le coeur. _

_Il avait ses mains derrière sa tête et regardait le plafond. Moi j'avais encore très chaud. Il se mit sous la couette toujours sans un regard pour moi. Il ne parlait pas._

**Vanessa : Alors Zac explique.**  
><strong>Zac : Je préfère les brunes. J'ai jamais aimé les blondes. Je sais pas...<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Mais encore ...<strong>

_Il ne répondit pas. Il a vraiment un problème lui._

**Vanessa : Comment ça se fait que vous allez vous marier ?**

_Il ne répondis dit rien._

**Vanessa : T'es parents vous ont forcé ? **  
><strong>Zac : Parle pas de mes parents ok?<strong> _M'agressa-t-il._  
><strong>Vanessa : Putain mais Zac t'es vraiment pas net comme mec ! Pourquoi t'es si lunatique ?<strong>  
><strong>Zac : T'as pas un peu fini de me poser des questions. <strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Tu m'soule Zac. Tu le sait ça hein ? Bonne nuit. <strong>

_Je me retournais pour être dos à lui. Je sentis quelques chose frôler mon cou. Je frissonnais. Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et je me retournais vers lui. Il toucha mon front et fronça les sourcils. Il toucha le siens de son autre main et me fixa pendant quelques secondes._

**Zac : Tu te sent comment ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : T'as pas un peu fini de me poser des questions.<strong> _Rétorquais-je._  
><strong>Zac : Joue pas à ça avec moi. Répond ! Comment tu te sent ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Je joue à rien du tout. Et tu me fais chier Zac. <strong>  
><strong>Zac : Tu me parle pas comme ça Vanessa. Tu m'énerve.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Ba casse toi si je t'énerve. Je te retiens pas. C'est ma chambre. Toi tu devrait être dans celle d'en face. <strong>  
><strong>Zac : Comment. Tu. Te. Sent ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Et c'est à moi de te demander à quoi tu joue Zac. Tu va te marier avec Ashley. T'es là tu me drague et tout et tu me parle mal. J'ai pas le droit de te poser de questions parce que sinon tu te braque. Va voir un psy merde.<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Tu me fais chier Vanessa. Sérieusement. <strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : J'ai chaud et j'ai envi de pleurer. Très chaud même. Voilà t'es content. Tu sais comment je me sens. Alors maintenant laisse moi tranquille Zac. Va retrouver Ashley. <strong>

_Il souffla et se leva mais ne pris pas la porte pour aller dans sa chambre mais celle de ma salle de bain. _  
><em>Je soufflais et fermer les yeux. Ils me brûlaient. J'entendis l'eau couler. Puis plus rien. Je rester les yeux fermés. Quelque chose d'humide me toucha le front puis descendis dans mon cou. Il me poussa pour s'allonger à mes côtés. Je sentais son souffle sur ma joue. J'ouvris tout de même les yeux et tourna la tête pour le regarder.<em>

**Zac : Tu pense que ça existe les coups de foudre ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : Pas vraiment non !<strong> _Répondis-je._

_Il ne parla pas pendant quelques minutes, continuant à me passer le gant humide sur le visage et le cou. _

**Zac : Moi j'y croyais pas non plus avant. Mais maintenant si. Tu as moins chaud ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : Oui ça va mieux. Merci.<strong>

_Mais où veux t-il en venir avec son " maintenant je crois aux coups de foudre " ? _  
><em>Je me mis sous la couverture et ferma les yeux. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et des frissons se répandirent dans tout mon corps. Des sanglots brisèrent le silence et je n'eu même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. <em>

**Zac : Dors Vanessa. Chuchota Zac à mon oreille alors que je commençais à m'endormir. **

_Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, Robert était à ma droite avec Bella dans ses bras et Zac étais de l'autre côté avec Hope dans les bras. _

**Vanessa : Woah. Quel réveil ! Pourquoi tant de monde dans mon lit ?**  
><strong>Zac : Tu va mieux ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Oui je crois. Juste un coup de chaud. <strong>  
><strong>Robert : Alors Nessa tu va allez prendre une douche après tu va manger un petit quelque chose et ensuite on va au Zoo.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Il es quelle heure ?<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Sept heure.<strong>

_Je me levais et Zac donna la petite Hope à Bella et ils sortirent de ma chambre. J'allais pour entrer dans ma salle de bain mais Zac me retenais - encore une fois - par le bras._

**Zac : Tu veux de la compagnie ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : Non Monsieur le perver !<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Sûre ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Zac euh ! Laisse moi tranquille et va voir Ashley ! <strong>  
><strong>Zac : Ok ok je te laisse. <strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Et au faites. Merci pour hier soir.<strong>  
><strong>Zac : De rien! Tu as vraiment besoin de personne pour ta douche ?<strong>

_J'avalais difficilement ma salive alors que je voyais qu'un campement se tenais dans le pantalon de monsieur._

**Vanessa : Non.**  
><strong>Zac : Moi j'ai besoin d'une douche froide.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Y'a pas qu'une douche froide qu'il te faut.<strong>

_Il me poussa dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clef._

**Vanessa : Ya plusieurs salle de bain tu sait.**  
><strong>Jason : Zac viens nous aidez s'il te plait.<strong> _Cria Jason en bas._

_Je soufflais. Il faut vraiment que j'ai une conversation avec lui. On va droit dans le mur là. J'aime pas Ashley mais je veux pas lui piquer son mec même si il me plait plus qu'il ne le faudrait._  
><em>Je poussais Zac hors de la salle de bain et ferma aussi du côté de la chambre de Bella. Je pris une rapide douche et m'habilla d'un jeans et un gros pull. On est au mois de décembre donc il vaut mieux bien se couvrir. Je me mis un peu de maquillage mais laissa le tout très léger.<em>

_Quand je descendis une bonne odeur de gaufres plane dans la cuisine. Je pris place à table où se trouver Zac, Ashley, Bella et Jason._

**Vanessa : Pourquoi on va au zoo ? **  
><strong>Jason : Pour voir des animaux !<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Ta gueule Jason ! Nan mais franchement ? C'est l'hiver et donc tout les animaux ne seront pas sortis. On ferais mieux de remettre ça aux vacances d'été. Zac tu peux me passer une assiette et des gaufres s'il te plait ?<strong>

_Il me mis deux gaufres sur une assiette et un petit pot individuel de nutella à côté._

**Zac : Jus d'orange ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : Oui merci !<strong>

_Il mis un verre de jus d'orange dans mon assiette et poussa le tout vers moi. Je le remercier et il me renvoya un sourire à tomber._

**Ashley : Mon chéri je pourrais avoir des gaufres moi aussi. **

_Il poussa l'assiette de gaufres nonchalamment vers elle et s'intéressa au contenu de son assiette sans lever la tête._  
><em>Ashley était vraiment vexé. Elle me donna un grand coup de pied, se trouvant en face de moi et hurla.<em>

**Ashley : Pourquoi tu es tout gentil avec elle et tu t'en fou complètement de ma gueule ?**  
><strong>Zac : La ferme Ashley! Tu me parle pas comme ça. Tu m'a demander des gaufres je te les donnes. Elle m'a demander " une assiette de gaufres " je lui donne une assiette de gaufres. <strong>  
><strong>Ashley : Non mais d'où tu me parle comme ça Zac. Tu ne va pas bien ! Et même sans ça tu lui as gentilement proposé un verre de jus d'orange !<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Tu bois déjà du jus de kiwi! Tu veux pas la lune non plus. Arrête de me prendre la tête pour des conneries pareil et bouffe ta gaufre. Tu fait chier tout le monde à gueuler des le matin.<strong>  
><strong>Ashley : On va nul part là Zac! Tu ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi. T'as intérêt à changer ton comportement parce que ça ne va pas le faire. <strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Nan mais c'est quoi ton problème Ashley ? C'est pour ça que tu viens de me foutre un coup de pied ? <strong>  
><strong>Ashley : Oh ta gueule toi !<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Quoi ? Elle t'as foutu un coup de pied ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Oui !<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Mais vous avez vraiment un problème toutes les deux<strong>**.**

_Tout le monde resta estomaqué. Il se leva et j'en fis de même. Il faut que je lui parle absolument !_

**Ashley : Zac! Zac! Zac revient ici tout de suite! Zac!**

_Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur sans la regarder et j'éclatais de rire. Il se retourna vers moi et me lança un regard glacial. Je croisais mon père. Je pense que ça pourra attendre la conversation avec Zac. Surtout qu'il n'a pas l'air très enclin à parler._

**Vanessa : Mon papounet chéri ?**  
><strong>John : Ma fille chérie.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Pourquoi on va au zoo ce n'est pas une ...<strong>  
><strong>John : Oui tes frères m'en ont parlé. Je pense qu'on devrai allez chercher le sapin et faire les décorations plutôt.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Très bonne idée mon papa. Bon je te laisse je vais allez ... Enfin j'y vais.<strong>  
><strong>John : Je peux te parler avant Vanessa ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Heu oui.<strong>  
><strong>John : Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas tous Ashley. Mais c'est son mariage. Et tout le monde te suis toujours dans tous les plans que tu fait. Alors ma chérie s'il te plait. Fait en sorte que le mariage d'Ashley soit le plus beau jour de sa vie.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Me demande pas la lune papa. J'irais pas à son mariage moi. Comme ça personne ne le gâchera si y'a que ça qui t'inquiète.<strong>  
><strong>John : Ma puce ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Ba tu l'a dit.<strong>

_Je montais aux derniers étages. Là où se trouve ma chambre et me jette sur mon lit. Jason, Bella et Robert ne tardèrent pas à venir me rejoindre._

**Jason : Vaney tu sait tu m'a manqué comme même. Toi aussi ma Bella. **  
><strong>Bella : Je sais qu'on viens juste de partir et tu te retrouve tout seul ici du coup. <strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Tu viens nous voir quand tu veux.<strong>  
><strong>Robert : Un peu de compagnie masculine ne me ferais pas de mal. Nessa a beau habiter en face elle est tout le temps à la maison. Il y a trop de femelles.<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Mais je t'emmerde Rob. <strong>

_Jason ria alors que Bella tapais son copain._

**Ashley : Tout ce qu'il lui faut c'est un mec. Mais vu le caractère de merde qu'elle a elle n'est pas prête d'en avoir un.**  
><strong>Jason : Sort de la Ashley. T'as pas été invité à entrer dans sa chambre.<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Vanessa a déjà eu des copains mais ce n'était juste pas les bons. Le jour où tu verra un mec sortir de sa salle de bain c'est que se sera le bon. <strong>

_La dites porte de salle de bain s'ouvris sur un Zac qui n'avais que sa serviette autour de la taille. Ses cheveux encore mouillé lui donner un air irrésistible et des gouttes coulaient sur son torse tout bonnement divin. Robert mis ses mains sur les yeux de Bella qui explosa de rire. Mais c'était assez nerveux comme rire. Ashley devenait toute rouge et moi je détournais le regard._

**Zac : Quoi ?**  
><strong>Robert : Mec te trimbale pas comme ça devant ma copine. Je vais avoir l'air d'un minable après. <strong>  
><strong>Jason : Vanessa a tiré le gros lot.<strong>  
><strong>Ashley : Tu faisait quoi dans la salle de bain de Vanessa ?<strong>

_Bella enleva les mains de Rob de sur ses yeux et l'embrassa dans le cou._

**Bella : C'est aussi la mienne je te rappelle.**  
><strong>Ashley : Il est comme même sortis par la chambre de Vanessa.<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Ba on c'est jamais je veux pas tomber sur Rob et Bella en train de faire la java. Et si je tombe sur Vanessa en train de s'amuser toute seule j'irai lui tenir compagnie. <strong>

_Je tournais au rouge tomate et Ashley hurlait._  
><em>Jason aussi rapide qu'une flèche de cupidon se jeta sur la porte pour la fermer et Ashley fut propulser en arrière. Il tourna le verrou et mis de la musique rock pour ne plus qu'on entende Ashley crier.<em>

**Zac : Mais t'es malade. Elle aurai pu se faire mal.**  
><strong>Jason : Ecoute Zac. Si tu n'es pas content c'est la même chose. Tu es avec Ashley. Vous allez vous marier et tu drague Vanessa. Arrête un peu et décide toi.<strong>  
><strong>Zac : De quoi je me mêle.<strong>  
><strong>Jason : Ashley est une garce. Alors tu choisi. Vanessa ou Ashley. Tu fait mal à Vanessa je t'étripe ok ?<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Tu fait dix centimètre de moins que moi. De quoi tu t'occupe. Tu viendra me voir quand t'aura un poil qui poussera ok ?<strong>

_Jason mis une belle droite à Zac. Bella et moi criâmes en même temps et Zac vacilla légèrement. Il l'avait bien chercher celle la. _

**Jason : Tu vois ce qu'il peut te faire le gamin ?**

_Zac commençait à avoir le regard noir et je ne le sentais pas très bien. Je sautais de mon lit et poussa Zac jusque dans la salle de bain. On allez l'avoir cette conversation. Parole de Vanessa._

**Bella : Oh Vanessa tu fait quoi là ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : On va s'amuser !<strong>  
><strong>Zac : C'est vrai ?<strong>

_Je riais et ferma la porte à clef. Zac se rapprocha de moi mais je le poussais._

**Vanessa : Toi et moi nous devrions avoir une petite discussion.**

_Zac s'assied sur le rebord du lavabo et je me mettait en face de lui. _

_Je me noyais dans ses yeux bleu mais une petite voix dans ma tête me rappelais que même si il m'attire. Le nié n'aurais servis à rien. Il appartenais à ma soeur. Même si je hais ce fait juqsu'au plus profond de moi_

**Vanessa : A quoi ça rime tout ça Zac ? Tu me drague comme ça. Ne le nie pas. Tu me fait du pied. Ashley à côté. Tu va te marier avec elle. Ne me coupe pas Zac ! Un coup tu es tout gentil avec moi. Pour ne pas dire adorable. Et deux secondes après tu es froid et distant. Tait-toi. Je n'ai pas fini. Tu me donne le tournis avec tout tes sauts d'humeur. T'es pas enceinte merde. Après dès que je te pose une question tu te braque. Tu ne fait que de défendre Ashley alors que tu me tourne autour. Je te comprend pas Zac. Tu es pire qu'une fille. Et crois moi je sais ce que c'est j'en suis une de fille.**  
><strong>Zac : Je peux en placer une ?<strong>

_Je grognais et m'assied sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il se leva et se posta devant moi. Je fermais les yeux et avala difficilement. Son " engin " se trouve juste à ma hauteur et cette minuscule serviette nous sépare juste. Je décide de me relever et je plante mon regard dans le sien._

**Zac : Je sais que je vais me marier avec Ashley. Enfin je ne veux pas. C'est toi qui me plait Vanessa. **  
><strong>Vanessa : Ne me dit pas des choses comme ça Zac. De plus y'a toujours cette bague qui rappelle que tu es un homme pris.<strong>

_J'attrapais sa main mais il n'y avait aucune bague. J'inspectais alors son autre main mais ne trouvais rien. Je grognais et il ria à gorge déployé._

**Vanessa : Tu m'explique. **  
><strong>Zac : Tu me promet que ça reste entre nous ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Promis.<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Mon meilleur ami a décidé de demander sa copine en mariage. Il m'a demandé d'aller chercher la bague à sa place car il n'avait pas le temps. Je l'avais mise dans le tiroir de mes sous-vêtements. Au moins j'étais sûr de ne pas la perdre. Le soir quand je suis rentré Ashley était dans ma chambre, en pleurs, tous mes vêtements était par terre. Elle avait la bague. Elle c'est jeté sur moi et m'a embrasser partout. C'était tout dégueu parce que elle beurk. Et elle crois que j'allais la demander en mariage mais pas du tout. <strong>

_J'éclatais de rire et il fis semblant de bouder._

**Robert : Que faites vous la dedans pour être mort de rire comme ça ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : Rien. Va jouer au scrabble* avec ta copine et fait pas chier.<strong>

_Robert et Bella explosèrent de rire__._

**Zac : Je ne suis même pas amoureux d'elle et ce n'est pas mon style.**

_Il se rapprochais dangereusement de moi._

**Vanessa : Si ta copine ne te satisfait pas au lit c'est pas à moi qui faut venir le dire.**  
><strong>Zac : Tu plaisante là ? Je n'ai pas eu de rapport depuis huit mois.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Attend tu sors avec Ashley depuis combien de temps là ?<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Huit mois. Pas de sexe avant le mariage dit-elle. Pourquoi je sors avec ? Parce que je ne suis qu'un sombre crétin. Et que mon pote veux à tout prix récupérer sa fichu bague et qu'à chaque fois que je veux dire à Ashley " c'est fini " , elle parle seulement d'elle d'elle et d'elle. Je ne suis pas du genre à tromper mes copines Vanessa mais je crois que je ne vais pas m'en sortir tout seul. Si je suis avec Ashley c'est qu'on avait eu un bon feeling et je voulais me poser un peu mais bon ...<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Ah ouais comme même. Je suis prête à t'aider Zac ... ?<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Efron. Zac Efron.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Te la joue pas James Bond Monsieur Efron. Comme je disais je suis prête à t'aider Zac Efron mais j'attend de toi quelque chose en retour.<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Dis toujours !<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Répond à mes questions. Si tu ne veux pas parce que c'est " trop personnel " dis le moi mais je t'en supplie arrête de m'envoyer chier comme tu sais si bien le faire. Et pour l'avoir du ciel va voir un psy pour ton comportement lunatique mec ! <strong>  
><strong>Zac : Va te faire foutre ! Regarde toi avant de parler !<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Si on fait des efforts des deux côtés je pense que ça ira.<strong>  
><strong>Zac : J'ai le droit à un bisou maintenant ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Rêve.<strong>

_Alors que je voulais sortir de la salle de bain il me retourna et plaque contre la porte. Ce mec va avoir ma peau. Il allait pour m'embrasser sur la bouche mais je tournais la tête. Je suis folle. Je suis folle. Je suis folle. C'est le mec à mon insupportable de soeur! Zac m'embrassa dans le cou. Des frissons parcoururent tout mon corps et je me faisait violence pour ne pas gémir. __Alors que j'étais vraiment prête à céder quelqu'un martela la porte de coup de poings. Je repoussais Zac qui grogna. _

**Vanessa : Tu devrai t'habiller monsieur le tombeur.**

_J'ouvrais la porte et une folle au cheveux châtain me tomba dans les bras__._

**Vanessa : Brooke. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**  
><strong>Brooke : Tu fait quoi avec le fiancé de ta soeur dans la salle de bain. Et il n'a qu'une serviette en plus... Vanessa ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : On devait avoir une petite discussion mais là n'es pas le sujet.<strong>  
><strong>Brooke : Quel genre de discussion ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Ta goule Brooke. Tu veux quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>Brooke : Ba se soir il y a ...<strong>

_Mon père siffla et ça coupa Brooke. Robert et Bella étaient en train de s'embrasser et se peloter sur mon lit alors que Jason jouer avec Destiny et Autumn. Hope était dans son transat et Summer lui faisait peekaboo. Maddie les regardait et tenté de faire pareil._

**Vanessa : C'est quoi ce skouatte là ? Vous avez pas des chambres ?**

_Mon père siffla une deuxième fois et j'attrapais Summer alors que Zac, sortis de je ne sait où et habillé en plus prenais Hope par les lanière du transat. Jason pris Destiny sur son dos et voyant sa cousine ainsi Robert fut obliger de jouer le cheval pour Autumn. _

**John : Réunion de famille.**

_Je pris place au milieux du canapé et Zac bien sûr au lieux de s'asseoir à côté de sa copine se met à côté de moi. Summer, assise sur mes genoux et essayais de faire arrêté de pleurer Hope qui se trouvais dans les bras de Zac. C'est trop mignon._

**Bella : Papa ! Jason a mis un coup de poing a Zac.  
>Robert : La balance celle là !<strong>

_Elle avait dis ça comme une petite fille à son papa rapporte tout. Zac et Jason étaient gênés. Mon père fronçait les sourcils et les autres riaient. Excepté Ashley. Il fallait s'en douter. Mon père était près à se fâcher contre Jason._

**Zac : C'est rien monsieur. On s'amuser juste et y'a juste eu un coup qui n'était pas intentionnel qui es partis. **  
><strong>John : T'es sûr Zac ? Tu ne le couvre pas ? Jason si j'apprend que c'est vrai tu sera puni tu le sait ça hein ?<strong>  
><strong>Jason : Oui papa.<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Ne vous inquiétez pas on ne faisait que jouer.<strong>

_Haley pris Hope et Maddie se dirigea à quatre pattes vers la et lui tendis les bras. Il la pris et elle lui pris les doigts et se mettais debout en bougeant ses petites jambe. Summer fis de même. J'adore leur complicité._

**John : Donc on a changer les plans. Y'en a qui vont garder les enfants pendant que d'autres iront chercher le sapin. D'autres feront les courses et un troisième groupe ira acheter ce qu'il manque comme décoration ou autre. Cet après midi on fait le sapin. Et ce soir on voulais vous demandez un service Vanessa et Jason.**

**Vanessa : Oui ?**  
><strong>Kate : On voulais faire une sortie comme chaque couple sort chacun de leur côté... Sans les enfants.<strong>  
><strong>Jason : Je veux bien. <strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : C'est aussi ok pour moi. <strong>

_La matinée était passé assez vite et encore beaucoup de monde faisait des achats de dernière minutes. _  
><em>L'après midi, j'avais décidé de faire un petit tour dans le bois environnent avec les enfants. De plus la neige commençait à tomber. <em>

**Kate : Tu fais quoi Vanessa avec les enfants là ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : Je vais les perdre dans le bois comme ça j'en aurai moins à m'occuper ce soir.<strong>  
><strong>Kate : Vanessa !<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Mais maman je blaguais. Je les aimes mes petits monstres.<strong>

_J'ai peut être parlé trop vite. Ils me sautèrent tous dessus. Je tombais à la renverse sur le canapé et ils me sautèrent dessus. Zac, Jesse, Nathan, Lucas et Jason en prirent un chacun et je respirais de nouveau._

**Lucas : Tu peut encore respirer. **  
><strong>Vanessa : Je crois. <strong>  
><strong>Ashley : Bon Zac tu viens. Nous allons commencer les préparatifs du mariage avec maman. <strong>  
><strong>Zac : Je vais pas laisser Vanessa toute seule avec les petits. J'ai pas confiance en elle. Pas après ce qu'elle a dit. En plus ils lui ont sauté dessus elle va peu être se venger.<strong>  
><strong>Ashley: J'aimerai Zac que tu arrête un peu de fricoter avec ma soeur avant notre mariage. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué c'est que tu me connais mal Zac.<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Ashley ! Je ne veux pas me ma...<strong>  
><strong>Ashley : Ne discute pas Zac.<strong>  
><strong>Jesse : J'ai besoin de parler à Zac Ashley. Je te le rend tout à l'heure.<strong>  
><strong>Ashley : Mais les préparatifs euh !<strong>  
><strong>Brooke : Fait pas ta gamine et arrête de chouiner. <strong>  
><strong>Ashley : Qu'est ce que tout le monde a contre moi ? Sérieusement ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour que tout le monde me déteste à ce point ? Mes propres frères et soeurs ne m'aiment pas et vous aussi, mes très chères belle soeurs. En plus vous êtes en train d'influencer mon fiancé. <strong>  
><strong>Robert : Excuse moi mais je ne suis ni ton frère ni ta belle soeur mais ton beau frère. Tu m'a oublié Ashley. <strong>

_Bella tapa son copain en riant et mon père pris Ashley dans ses bras. _

**John : Personne ne te déteste ma puce. **

_Ashley pleurait maintenant. Même si je l'aime pas trop elle me fait de la peine. Et Zac va lui briser le coeur. _

**Ashley : Tu dis ça parce que t'es mon père mais regarde Vanessa a couché avec mon ex et là elle fricote avec mon fiancé. Nathan n'arrête pas de m'engueuler et ...**  
><strong>Kate : Vous voyez dans quel état est votre soeur ? Arrêtez un peu vos sottises bande d'idiots et excusez vous auprès d'Ashley. Vous avez intérêt à être plus gentil avec elle.<strong>  
><strong>Jason : Je ne m'excuserai pas. Quand j'étais petit elle arrêtait pas de cassez tous mes jouets et de me tirez les cheveux. Mes cheveux maman ! C'est précieux.<strong>

_Jason remis sa mèche en place et partis habiller un des enfants._

**Nathan : Ok je suis un des plus grand. Je sais que je devrais donner l'exemple mais, depuis qu'elle est adolescente elle me les pètent sévère. Et elle n'aime pas mes enfants. **  
><strong>Ashley : C'est pas vrai.<strong>  
><strong>Lucas : Non Ashley! C'est vrai. Tu n'aimes pas les enfants. <strong>  
><strong>Zac : Excuse moi Ashley mais ...<strong>  
><strong>Ashley : Toi tais toi sale traite. Pourquoi tu me fait ça ? Pourquoi tu as tellement changer depuis qu'on es là.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : J'en ai marre Ashley. Une fois. Une seule fois j'ai couché avec un de tes copains. C'était à une fête et j'avais bu. Beaucoup trop bu et je ne m'en souviens même pas. J'ai pas arrêté de m'excuser. Et je le suis encore aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas une garce et j'ai rien fait avec Zac. Et il ne se passera rien. Alors arrêté de remettre au tapis une erreur du passé. <strong>  
><strong>Ashley : Et le suçon que tu as dans le cou tu te l'ai faites toute seule peut être. Arrête de me prendre pour une conne Vanessa.<strong>

_Je sortis de la maison en claquant la porte__._

**Aaron : Pourquoi tu pleure tata ? Tu es triste ?**  
><strong>Zeke : C'est à cause des grands qui cri ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Oui mais c'est rien allez retrouver Jamie, Destiny et Autumn devant.<strong>  
><strong>Zeke : Non moi je reste avec toi tata pour que tu soit plus triste.<strong>  
><strong>Bella : C'est bon mon ange on est là. Va plutôt retrouver les autres je voudrais parler à ta tante.<strong>  
><strong>Aaron : Tu fait le loup tonton ?<strong>  
><strong>Robert : Commencez à courir alors !<strong>

_Les deux petits garçons se mirent à crier en courant et les trois autres se retournèrent pour regarder. Rob' leur courra après._

**Bella : Pourquoi tu ne va pas bien V ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je vais bien.<strong>  
><strong>Bella : A d'autre t'es ma jumelle je le sens ces choses là. C'est à cause de Zac ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Non! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure. Comment ça c'est passé ensuite ?<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Nathan a décidé de rentré à Three Hill. Lucas est partis faire un tour en voiture. Je suis partis quand Alysson allez lui donnez ses quatre vérités.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Vive la famille nombreuse. Je veux rentrer à la maison moi aussi. <strong>  
><strong>Bella : Quoi ? Non ? Vanessa. Pour une fois que je suis sûre de te revoir. Ton travail est juste horrible. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre. Tout les jours. En plus ton patron t'as dis de rester éloigné de Los Angeles pendant un petit moment. <strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis la meilleure. Dès que j'aurai assez d'argent pour vivre correctement et trouver un autre travail ce sera ok. J'arrêterais celui là. <strong>  
><strong>Bella : Tu me le promet ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Je te le promet !<strong>  
><strong>Bella : En attendant évite de te faire trop d'ennemis. <strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : J'essaierai.<strong>

_Cette fois si c'est Robert qui se faisait courser après les enfants. Ils réussirent à le mettre par terre et ils lui sautaient dessus. Bella avait les yeux qui brillaient et souriait._

**Vanessa : Tu l'aimes. Ça se voit tellement.**  
><strong>Bella : Oui si tu savais.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Le jour où je tombe sur un mec qui me regarde comme Robert te regarde je ne le lâche pas.<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Et si il était juste devant toi et que tu ne le voyait simplement pas ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : De quoi tu parle ?<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Zac ! Il te regarde tout le temps. Comme si tu allait t'évaporer. <strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. On se connait que depuis hier. Ça viens pas comme ça. De plus c'est surement Ashley qu'il regarde comme ça. Ils vont se marier !<strong>  
><strong>Bella : C'est pour ça qu'il n'as pas de bague. Je suppose qu'il ne veux pas se marier avec elle.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Que ? Comment tu sait ça toi ?<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Je suis juste une bonne observatrice. <strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu savait juste observer les pupilles de ton mec et lui nettoyer les agmidales et que rien autour n'existe d'autre.<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Oui ça aussi mais je sais sortir de ma petite bulle.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Pourquoi vous étiez tous dans mon lit ce matin ?<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Zac est venu en plein milieu de la nuit nous réveiller parce que tu avait de la fièvre. Il est rester pour voir si tu allais mieux. Et ce matin on c'est fait réveiller par Hope alors j'ai été la chercher et Rob est venu dans la chambre pour voir si tu allais mieux. Quand je suis arrivé Zac dormait encore et Robert le réveillais. On c'est assis à côté de toi et Hope chouinais alors Zac m'a dit de la lui passer et il l'a calmer puis tu t'es réveillé. <strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Vraiment ? Et Ashley elle a rien dit ?<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Elle arrête pas de crier tout le temps. J'en ai mal à la tête. Mais lui se contente de souffler.<strong>

_La neige tombait vraiment trop forte maintenant alors on décida de rentrer. On se secoua sous le porche avant d'entrer dans la maison__._

**Autumn : Dit tata il y aura assez de neige pour faire un bonhomme demain ?**  
><strong>Bella : Oui je pense. <strong>  
><strong>Destiny : Ouais cool. <strong>  
><strong>Robert : Allons faire le sapin les enfants. <strong>

_On entra et seul le bruit de la télé raisonner dans la maison. Il annonçait une tempête de neige pour les trois prochain jours. Mais bien sûr. Mon père était assis dans le canapé, les traits tirés. _

**John : C'est si compliquer que ça de vous entendre ? **  
><strong>Vanessa : Il faut croire. <strong>_Soufflais-je._

_Je montais à l'étage chercher les décorations de noël et passais dans toutes les chambres prévenir que l'on allait décoré le sapin et la maison. Alysson changeait sa fille et me répondit qu'elle arrivait. Miley et Jesse faisaient des choses pas très catholique et je m'excusais super gêné de les avoir pris sur le fait. Haley essayait de calmer Nathan et toutes leurs affaires traînait par terre. Brooke était assise sur son lit songeuse. Zac était debout à côté de la fenêtre et regardait dehors alors qu'Ashley était en larmes et que ma mère fusillait Zac du regard et essayer de consoler sa fille. Quand j'étais entré dans leur chambre j'avais juste chuchoté mais ils m'avaient entendus et seul Zac bougea. Les pleurs d'Ashley furent encore plus lourd a entendre. _

**Zac : Je suis désolé Ashley mais les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais partir dès ce soir.**  
><strong>Vanessa : Je ne crois pas que se sera possible Zac. Il annonce une tempête de neige. Tu ferait mieux de rester ici.<strong>

_Je sortis de la chambre et Zac me rattrapa dans le couloir. Il me remis une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et toucha mon suçon du bout des doigts._

**Zac : Je suis désolé. Je ne fait que des problèmes.**  
><strong>Vanessa : Crois moi il y en avait déjà avant. Tu as juste fais tout éclater !<strong>

_Je descendis sans un regard pour lui._

_On décora le sapin. Mais l'humeur n'y était pour personne. Mon père nous aider, Bella, les enfants et moi à décorez le sapin alors que les garçons s'occupaient de l'intérieur tout en ayant l'air d'avoir une conversation mouvementés en chuchotis. Alysson faisait les vitres et Brooke s'occupait des bébés. _

**Kate : Vanessa, Ashley aimerais te parler! Elle t'attend dans sa chambre. **  
><strong>Vanessa : Elle va encore me crier dessus ?<strong>  
><strong>Kate : Je ne pense pas qu'elle en ai encore la force avec tout ce qu'elle a pleuré.<strong>

_C'est d'un pas lourd que je montais les escaliers. Je me demandais ce qu'elle allait me dire. Peut être allait-elle me dire tout ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Me dire que les différents qu'il y a dans son couple sont de ma faute. Quoi d'autre ? _


	3. Chapter 2

_Je soufflais un bon coup et frappais à la porte._  
><em>Ashley était assise dans son lit son oreiller entre les bras et les yeux rougis. Je restais à la porte, un peu gêné je dois l'avouer.<em>

**Ashley : Entre. Vient t'asseoir.**

_Je fermais la porte et pris place sur le lit. ll n'y avait aucune de nous deux qui parlait et après ce qui m'avais paru des heures Ashley commença._

**Ashley : Zac et moi on c'est rencontré ...**  
><strong>Vanessa : Ashley !<strong>  
><strong>Ashley : Tait toi et écoute moi ! ... S'il te plait... Y'a huit mois, presque neuf, Zac et moi nous sommes rencontré à une soirée mondaine. C'était l'heure du bal et nous devions échanger les cavaliers. Quand j'ai croisé ses yeux j'ai tout de suite craqué. Après la danse nous avons été parlés un peu plus. On a fait connaissance. Je ne faisais que sourire. On a échangé nos numéros. Les jours qui ont suivit je n'ai fait que penser à lui. Et puis au bout d'une semaine je lui ai envoyé un message. Je lui ai proposé de se revoir. ll m'a invité au restaurant. Je sentais que je tombais amoureuse de lui et ça n'a pas loupé. Et puis au bout de trois semaines et une multitude de rendez vous on est sortis ensemble. Puis il y a trois semaines je cherchais un de mes foulards que j'avais oublié chez lui et j'ai trouvé la bague. ll est rentré j'étais en larmes et je lui ai sauté dans les bras. Je croyais vraiment qu'il voulait qu'on se mari. Mais j'ai eu tort. Quand on est arrivé j'étais tellement contente de vous dire à tous que j'avais enfin réussi quelque chose dans ma vie. Moi Ashley. Celle que vous trouvez horrible. Et quand j'ai vu que Zac s'intéressait un peu trop à toi je l'ai vraiment mal pris. Je croyais juste que tu allais me le piquer. Et puis tout à l'heure Zac est venu m'expliquer. ll avait cette bague juste parce qu'il ne l'avait pas encore donner à son meilleur ami qui va demander la main de sa copine. Ensuite il m'a avoué qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour toi. Si tu savais comment ça m'a fait mal Vanessa. Mon copain est amoureux de ma sœur. C'est juste un des pires trucs au monde. ll m'a aussi dit que ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner entre lui et moi car il veux des enfants et tu sait très bien oh combien je ne supporte pas les gamins. Et puis j'ai réfléchis et finalement je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne m'a jamais dit je t'aime. Qu'on n'a jamais été vraiment proche. Hier soir je suis passé devant ta chambre et je l'ai vu s'occuper de toi. Je ne sais pas, tu ne devais pas être bien. Puis après il y avait tout le monde dans ta chambre. Et encore Zac. J'ai vraiment compris quand il t'a servis ton petit déjeuné que lui que moi on est finalement pas fait pour être ensemble. Et cette façon qu'il a de te regarder. ll ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui nous nous sommes séparés. Mais il se sent mal à l'aise du coup. Auprès de moi ainsi qu'auprès des parents. Mais c'est un mec génial et je veux rester amie avec lui. Tu pourras le lui dire s'il te plait ?<strong>

_Je mis quelques minutes à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de me dire._

**Vanessa : Huh ? Tu veux en venir où ?**  
><strong>Ashley : Vanessa, Zac et toi êtes fait pour être ensemble. Même un aveugle le verrait.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de Zac. Et puis c'est à peine si je le connais.<strong>  
><strong>Ashley : Apprend le à le connaitre et tu verras par toi même.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Oui ba pour le moment il m'exaspère plus qu'autre chose. Tu as vu comment il me parle ?<strong>  
><strong>Ashley : ll a juste des secrets, une fois qu'il se sera dévoilé à toi ça ira mieux.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Oh arrête avec tes phrases philosophiques. Tu devrais crier. Le taper. Vous étiez à deux doigts de vous marier. Et toi tu me jette limite dans ses bras. Putain ils t'ont drogué ou quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>Ashley : Putain et voilà. Pour une fois que j'essaye d'être gentille on me le reproche. C'est quoi votre problème à vous dans cette famille ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Oh merde hein !<strong>

_Et voilà qu'on se dispute encore une fois._

**Ashley : J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que j'arrête de me voiler la face. Donc maintenant tu te la ferme et tu me laisse m'apitoyer sur mon sort.**

_Je grognais et sortais de la chambre en claquant la porte. Je me composais un visage neutre avant de descendre._

**Vanessa : Zac! Ashley veux que vous restiez amis.**  
><strong>Zac : Vraiment ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Non non ! Ba oui idiot.<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Vanessa!<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Zac !<strong>

_Je m'approchais un peu plus du plan de travail de la cuisine pour voir ce qui se trafiquait. ll y avait un pot de piments, mais ceux qui vous arrache la bouche. Ceux qui vous font pleurer et qui vous rappelle comment votre bouche est sensible. Oh moins celui qui en mange aura la bouche anesthésié._

**Vanessa : Vous faites quoi ?**  
><strong>Robert : Vois-tu, belle sœur de mon cœur. C'est deux idiots ici présent on décidés de faire un pari. Le premier qui en mange le plus a gagné. Malheureusement nous ne savons pas ce que les zozos on parié.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Mon Dieu. Quel crétins ces deux là. Zac, Jason vous allez vraiment le faire ?<strong>  
><strong>Jason : Ba oui !<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Alors comment ça c'est passé avec Ashley ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Elle m'a expliqué comment elle et Zac ce sont rencontrés. Comment ils sont sortis ensemble et comment elle a cru que Zac allait la demander en mariage alors que non.<strong>  
><strong>Robert : Quoi ? Ils n'allaient pas se marier.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Mais Robert tu sors d'où mec ?<strong>  
><strong>Robert : Je ne sais pas.<strong>

_Bella explosa de rire._

**Vanessa : Moi je sais. Tu étais un peu trop préoccupé par les agmidales de ma jumelle.**

_Bella ria encore un peu plus._  
><em>Jason était tout rouge et Zac toussait comme un grand malade. Je le regardais un peu inquiète. Jason à l'habitude de manger ces saloperies. Mais on ne dirait pas que ce soit le cas de Zac. Jason en pris un autre et je voyais que c'était déjà son troisième alors que Zac n'en était qu'a un.<em>  
><em>Maman et papa arrivèrent pour voir ce qui se passé. Zac courrait tout autour du comptoir la bouche grande ouverte avec la langue sortie et la ventiler avec ses mains. Jason continuais d'en manger mais notre mère les lui retira. Bella était tellement morte de rire que Robert devait la soutenir. Après avoir fait une bonne vingtaine de fois le tour de la cuisine il s'arrêta devant l'évier et sortie les tuyaux pour s'asperger la langue.<em>

**Robert : Tu devrais allez te foutre la tronche dans la neige et tout lécher. Je pense que ça ira mieux après mec.**

_Bella émit un son super bizarre tellement elle riait et avait du mal à respirer et Zac regarda dehors hésitant._

**Zac : Te fou pas de ma gueule. Vas-y Jason donne moi en un autre.**  
><strong>Jason : Trop tard mec. T'as perdu. C'est balo.<strong>

_Zac grogna mais suivi mon petit frère tout en tirant la langue._

**Vanessa : Zac va rester ici ?**  
><strong>Kate : Je suppose pourquoi ? De toutes façons c'est impossible pour lui de rentrer. As-tu seulement vu ce temps ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Comme il n'est plus avec Ashley ça risque de causer des tensions. Enfin je pensais.<strong>  
><strong>John : Ashley veux qu'il reste alors il restera. Par contre je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire pour les chambres.<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Ne t'inquiète pas papa, ça ne presse pas.<strong>  
><strong>Brooke : Lucas ne rentrera que dans une heure et demie voir deux heures. La tempête est horrible et plein de voiture se sont vautrés. Bref c'est l'anarchie sur les routes.<strong>

_Le reste de l'après midi fut plutôt calme. Je jouais avec les petits. Jason et Zac n'était toujours pas redescendu de l'étage au bout d'une heure et demi. J'étais prête à monter quand ils descendirent. Je restais bouche bée._

**Vanessa : Zac ? T'es cheveux ?**  
><strong>Jason : C'était le pari !<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Ce n'est pas la fin du monde Vanessa. Tu verras ça va partir.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Nan mais t'es plutôt sexy comme ça en faites. Tu verrais comment ça fait ressortir tes yeux.<strong>  
><strong>Brooke : Et vous l'avez trouvé où cette teinture ?<strong>  
><strong>Jason : Huh. Quelque part.<strong>

_La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Lucas qui venait de rentrer. Il retira la neige de sur son manteau et de ses cheveux et ma mère le rouspéta gentiment. Il releva la tête et arrêta son regard sur Zac._

**Lucas : Huh Zac ? C'est moi ou tu as les cheveux noirs ?**  
><strong>Zac : Non non. J'ai fait un pari avec Jason et j'ai perdu.<strong>  
><strong>Lucas : il t'a fait le coup des piments ?<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Ouais !<strong>

_Tout le monde rigola puis les deux zozos sortirent des escaliers._  
><em>Nathan et Haley descendirent.<em>

**John : Alors mon fils as-tu toujours l'intention de partir ?**  
><strong>Nathan : Nan c'est bon. De toutes façons vu le temps je ne suis pas prêt de rentrer chez moi. Et je ne veux pas avoir d'accident. Encore moins mettre la vie de ma femme et mes enfants en danger.<strong>  
><strong>Kate : C'est bien, c'est responsable.<strong>  
><strong>Nathan : J'ai pu quinze ans non plus.<strong>

_L'ambiance était assez tendu. Mais on faisait avec. Je me posa sur un pouf à côté de la cheminée et Zac me poussa._

**Vanessa : T'as un problème Zac ?**

_Il ne répondit pas et pris place sur mon pouf. J'allais rétorquer mais il me tira contre lui. Je tombais sur lui, ne m'y attendant pas et il émit un grognement de douleur._

**Vanessa : Désolé. Tu n'avais qu'à prévenir.**  
><strong>Zac : Je pouvais pas savoir que tu allais m'éclater les boules non plus.<strong>

_Robert était mort de rire dans son coin en nous regardant alors que Bella parlait avec Alysson._

**Vanessa : Et Rob' au lieu de te fendre la poire va donc vérifier si les agmidales de ta copine sont en bon état.**  
><strong>Robert : Très fin la gamine.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : La gamine elle t'emmerde, elle à le même âge que ta copine.<strong>  
><strong>Ashley : Elle est même plus vieille de deux minutes.<strong>  
><strong>Jesse : Cassé le Rosbeef.<strong>  
><strong>Ashley : Je serais à ta place Bella je n'aurais pas apprécié que mon copain me traite de gamine.<strong>

_Tout le monde regardait Ashley bizarrement. Déjà elle était devant nous et ça avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux mais en plus elle tente de faire de l'humour. Mal à l'aise je me retire des bras confortables de Zac mais Ashley le remarque. Elle passe devant moi et me pousse sur Zac. Il grogne encore et Robert rigole de bon cœur. Ashley va se vautrer dans le canapé et maman lui emmène un chocolat chaud. Bella lance un regard noir à son copain et tout de suite monsieur fait moins son fière et ne rigole plus du tout. Je remarque qu'elle marche dans la combine d'Ashley mais le petit british, lui, ne le sait pas._

**Robert : Bella ? Ma puce ! Tu sais que je ne disait pas ça pour te vexer mais pour embêter ta sœur hein ?**  
><strong>Bella : Pourquoi je serais vexé ?<strong>  
><strong>Robert : Ba tu te vexe assez facilement alors ...<strong>

_Il mit la main devant sa bouche. Cette fois si Bella ne faisait plus semblant._

**Zac : Comment tu t'enfonce mec.**  
><strong>Bella : Alors comme ça je me vexe facilement hein ?<strong>  
><strong>Robert : Bébé, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Enfin tu le sais tu m'avait comprise ?<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Oui je t'avais compris mais justement t'es pas obligé d'en rajouter une couche.<strong>  
><strong>Jesse : C'est vrai que tu te vexe facilement. Regarde il vient de te faire une petite réflexion et tu prends la mouche.<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Ta gueule Jesse. C'est une histoire entre mon mec et moi ok ? Rob tu montes dans ma chambre tout de suite ! Je crois qu'on a à parler.<strong>

_L'expression faciale de ma sœur quand elle a dit à son mec de monter me dit que ce n'est pas pour l'engueuler mais plutôt pour jouer aux cartes. Je soufflais d'exaspération et Zac me demanda ce qu'il y avait._

**Vanessa : ils vont jouer au scrabble c'est tout.**  
><strong>Zac : Et toi ça ne te dirait pas de jouer au scrabble ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Ton ex est en face de toi. Vous avez rompu il y a quelques heures et tu pense déjà à ça en face d'elle ? Mais t'es vraiment...<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Oh ça va hein.<strong>  
><strong>Kate : Au faites Vanessa ça ne te dérange pas d'être allongé sur le copain de ta soeur ?<br>Vanessa : Mais maman c'est Ashley qui m'a poussé sur Zac.**  
><strong>Ashley : Ex maman. Et moi ça ne me dérange pas. Laisse les donc.<strong>

_Tout le monde regarda Ashley bizarrement._

**Nathan : Tu l'a drogue à quoi maman ?**  
><strong>Alysson : Ta gueule Nate, elle essaie de faire des efforts alors tout le monde devrais en faire. Montre un peu le bon exemple à tes enfants.<strong>  
><strong>Nathan : Tu es de son côté maintenant ?<strong>  
><strong>Alysson : Je ne suis du côté de personne mais j'essaye juste de réagir comme une adulte responsable. C'est ce que je suis censé être non ?<strong>

_Nathan ne répond__is rien. il était comment dire ? Cassé ? Oui c'est ça. Aly vient de lui clouer le bec en beauté. Et elle a raison. On devrait essayer de se comporter en adulte responsable et non comme des gamins. Y'a un moment où il faut se réveiller dans la vie et changer les mauvaises choses. On a qu'une vie et ça ne sert à rien de la gâcher pour des broutilles. Mais c'est toujours plus facile à faire qu'à faire._

_Finalement la nuit tomba très vite à cause de la neige mais la tempête n'a pas cessée. Les parents s'occupèrent de leurs enfants et les mirent devant un dessins animée. Chacun faisait une petite soirée comme il l'entendait. J'avais prévu une soirée dvd dans ma chambre. Les confiseries s'étalaient un peu partout autour des coussins que j'avais installé au pied de mon lit. Ma chambre était assez grande et de ce faites ce n'est pas la place qui manquez pour acceuillir tout le petit monde qui vient squouatter ma chambre encore une fois. Zac se mis à son aise et s'installa sur des coussins et couverture. Edward et Bella prirent une chauffeuse qui venait de leur chambre et Bella s'installa entre les jambes de son copain. Jason sauta sur mon lit et Alysson fit de même. Ashley restait à la porte toute timide, déjà en pijamas comme nous tous._

**Vanessa : Entre Ashley on va pas te manger.**  
><strong>Robert : C'est plutôt toi qui va manger tous les bonbons qu'il y a dans cette chambre. Donc ce n'est pas toi qui va être mangé mais c'est toi qui va manger.<strong>

_Bella explosa de rire et je crois que c'est la seule qui rigole aux blagues débiles de son mec._

**Jason : Nan mais Rob c'était même pas drôle d'abord.**

_il se renforgna et plongea sa tête dans le cou de sa copine._  
><em>Ashley monta sur mon lit et Alysson la pris dans ses bras. Elle était un peu tendu mais se laissa aller après quelques minutes.<em>

**Vanessa : C'est soirée horreur ok ? De toutes façons c'est ma chambre alors je ne sais même pas pourquoi je demande. Mais va pas y avoir assez de truc à manger. Tout le monde à la cuisine on va chercher à manger.**

_ils râlèrent tous mais je les engueulais. Dans la cuisine se trouvait maman et papa qui buvaient un petit café en tête à tête._

**Jason : Désolé de vous déranger mais nous avons besoin de ravitaillement.**  
><strong>John : Vous faites quoi là ?<strong>  
><strong>Alysson : Nuit films d'horreurs. On a besoin de bouffe parce que ça creuse les films d'horreurs.<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Genre.<strong>  
><strong>Kate : Ashley tu va aussi regarder avec eux ?<strong>

_Ashley hocha simplement la tête et rougis. J'ai l'impression que depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec Zac elle a changé. Elle est super timide et essaye tant bien que mal de s'intégré. Nous montrerait-elle la vrai Ashley ? Car du plus loin que je me souvienne elle était assez timide et les premiers adolescents sont devenu un peu plus grands. Ashley était dans le milieu et je pense que ça vient de là. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter. Jesse et les autres étaient assez méchant avec elle alors elle est devenu méchante avec nous quand elle est entrée dans l'adolescence. Ceci dis du coup elle s'en prennais en dernier et ça n'a pas plus aux premiers. Un vrai engrenage._

**Zac : Vanessa tu es toujours parmis nous ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : De quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Jason te demander si il y avait assez à manger et à boire !<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : M&amp;M's, marshmallow, nutella, beurre de cacahuète, crackers ... Ok je pense que y'en a assez, je ne vais pas tout énumérer mais on va pouvoir survivre.<strong>

_On monta donc dans ma chambre avec un peu trop de nourriture je pense._  
><em>Les gens reprirent leurs places initiales. Zac et moi étions au pied de mon lit et personne ne pouvait nous voir d'où nous étions. On c'était équitablement répartie les denrées pour éviter de parler pendant le film pour éviter de demander à un tel ou un tel de nous passé telle ou telle chose.<em>  
><em>On été déjà au premier quart du deuxième film et Zac passa sa main sous la couverture. De là rien d'anormal. Oui mais doucement il passa sa main sur ma cuisse et la remonta jusqu'à arriver au niveau de mon short tout m'en jouant avec ses doigts sur ma peau. Je chuchotais donc pour essayer de ne déranger personne.<em>

**Vanessa : Tu fais quoi là Zac ?**  
><strong>Zac : Tu veux un dessin ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Enlève ta main tout de suite !<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que ça ne te plait pas ! Et ne me sort pas l'excuse du " mais ya du monde avec nous " car c'est dans le noir et ils ne voient rien.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Nan mais tu enlève ta main tout de suite avant que je m'énerve Zac.<strong>  
><strong>Jason : La ferme vous deux. Si vous voulez jouer à autre chose y'a la salle de bain de dispo<strong>.

_Zac sourit satisfait. Il descendit sa main plus vers mon genou et la remonta tout doucement en m'effleurant. Des frissons me parcoururent le corps et dire que ça ne me faisait rien serais mentir. Je fermais les yeux et savourais. De toutes les façons je ne peux rien dire sinon je vais me faire engueuler. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je me faisais violer._  
><em>Et puis sans que je ne le vois venir une crise de larmes me pris. Je repensais juste à cette soirée d'il y a deux ans. J'aimerai ne plus jamais y penser. Zac vit que je pleurais car il s'arrêta et me regarda paniqué.<em>

**Zac : Ce n'est pas à cause de moi que tu pleure ? ****N'est ce pas V ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : Non ! Je... Je suis désolé.<strong>

_Je me levais en emportant une couverture et un oreiller pour aller dans ma salle de bain._

**Bella : Nessa ça ne va pas ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : T'inquiète.<strong>

_Zac m'avait suivis avec une couverture et un oreiller et avait fermé la porte à clefs derrière lui. Il étala une couverture au sol car le carrelage était vraiment froid, de plus la couette était assez épaisse et ça pourrait presque faire un matelas._  
><em>Je m'allongeais dessus et posa ma tête sur mon oreiller tout en reniflant. Ce n'est pas très glamour mais je m'en fiche complètement. Je me recroquevillais et ferma les yeux essayant de stopper ma crise de larmes. J'avais froid. Zac s'allongea à mes côtés se en me tendant un mouchoir et j'essuyais mes yeux. J'en repris un autre et me mouchais.<em>  
><em>Zac fini par remonter la couverture sur nos corps et me pris dans ses bras. Aucun de nous deux ne parler mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant. Une de ses mains caressais mes cheveux et l'autre formait des arabesques imaginaire dans mon dos.<em>

**Vanessa : Tu m'as avoué quelque chose alors à moi de t'avouer quelque chose maintenant. Mais s'il te plait n'en parle à personne. Même Bella ne le sait pas.**  
><strong>Zac : Tu peux tout me dire je ne dirais rien c'est promis.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Comme tu as entendu j'ai couché avec le copain d'Ashley.<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Ouais ...<br>Vanessa : Et bien en faites c'était il a deux ans. On fêté l'obtention de ses examens. On était tous ici mais c'était l'été et on faisait ça dans le jardin. Maman et papa avait mis des toiles de tente dehors pour ceux qui buverait trop et comme ça si ils vomissaient ça resterai dehors et on aurait pas eu besoin de nettoyer toute la maison. Bref. J'avais vraiment beaucoup trop forcé sur la bouteille et je me souviens avoir fait la fête jusqu'à l'aurore. Vers dix heure du matin j'entendais des cris. J'avais un affreux mal de tête et tout c'est enchaîné tellement vite. D'abord Ashley a ouvert la tente rapidement et elle a hurlé. Je me suis tournée et j'étais nue avec le petit ami de ma soeur à côté. J'ai tout de suite compris quand j'ai vu le préservatif usagé à côté. On l'avait fait. C'était ma première fois et je ne me souviens de rien. Mais ça personne le sait que j'ai perdu ma virginité avec un mec que je ne connais même pas, qui était le copain de ma soeur et le pire c'est que je ne me souviens de rien.**  
><strong>Zac : Tu devrais leur dire.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Non. Je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais. Mais tout de même.<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Tu n'a qu'a le prendre dans ce sens là écoute. La prochaine fois que tu le fera ce sera comme ta vrai première fois mais la douleur en moins. A moins que tu ne l'ai refait depuis ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Non je ne l'ai pas refait. Je pense que j'avais besoin d'en parler avant. Et tu as peut être raison.<strong>

_Je me mis à califourchon sur lui._

**Vanessa : Et si je la faisais maintenant ma première fois ?**  
><strong>Zac : T'es sur ? Je veux dire je ne veux pas que tu pense que j'essaie de te mettre la pression ou que je te manipule pour que tu couche avec moi.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Je le sais idiot. Tais toi et occupe toi de moi.<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Je,... V je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Quoi ? Tu te fou de moi ? Tu me chauffe et tout et tu me laisse en plan ?<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Je ne savais pas Vanessa. Enfin si j'avais su. Tu mérite de faire ta première fois avec quelqu'un que tu aimes.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Zac putain tu fais chier merde.<strong>

_Je me levai énervé. Oui il m'excitais comme ça. je veux dire ses cheveux qui font ressortir ses yeux. Et ce corps. Quelle fille normalement constitué ne résisterai pas ? Ah si ... Ashley. Je me demande comment elle à fait. Je sortais de la salle de bain avant de faire un viol. Je pense que j'ai ouvert trop brutalement la porte car tout les regards se sont tournés vers moi._

**Robert : Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : Ce mec m'énerve. Mais qu'il m'énerve.<strong>  
><strong>Zac : V attend. Reviens. Je suis désolé.<br>Vanessa : Tu m'soule Zac. Laisse moi tranquille.**

_Il me pris le bras et me tira dans la salle de bain après s'être excusé auprès des autres de ne pas regarder le film avec eux Mais ils n'en avaient cure du moment qu'on ne faisait pas de bruit. Il me poussa sur la couverture et se mis sur moi. Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Je frissonnais mais le pousser. J'étais encore assez énervé. Il me regarda pour me demander ce qui n'allait pas._

**Vanessa : Un coup tu veux un coup tu veux plus. T'es chiant Zac.**  
><strong>Zac : Nan c'est toi qui est chiante. Un coup tu veux pas après tu veux et tu me fais une scène après tu m'arrête faudrait te décider.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : T'as pas de culot toi. T'es pareil.<br>Zac : Alors on fait quoi merde ?  
>Vanessa : J'en sais rien arrête de me prendre la tête là.<strong>  
><strong>Zac : T'as vraiment un sale caractère de merde Vanessa.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Parlons en du tiens.<strong>

_Nous nous regardions haineux pendant quelques minutes. Des cris puis des rirent nous parvinrent de ma chambre et nous sortîmes de notre torpeur. Je m'allongeais sur la couverture dos à lui et ferma les yeux. Je l'entendis souffler et il s'allongea aussi. Il remonta la couverture sur nos deux corps et en dessous de la couette passa son bras sur mon ventre. Sa tête était collée à la mienne. Il fredonnais un air que je connaissais et que j'adorais, californication des Red Hot Chilli Peppers. je mis ma main sur la sienne et me collais un peu plus à lui. Finalement je n'ai pas envie de retourner regarder les films et de me goinfrer de cochonneries. Je me suis levé de bonheur pour arriver ici et ce matin je me suis levé de bonheur. J'ai du sommeil à rattraper._

_Le réveil fut plus rude que ce que j'avais imaginé. Effectivement Zac et moi on c'est fait réveillé par une bonne douche froide. Les garçons nous ont mis dans la baignoire et au contact de l'eau je me réveillais en sursaut et en hurlant. Ils étaient tous mort de rire et on a eu le droit à la photo souvenir._

**Jesse : Aller, venez maman nous a préparé un bon petit déjeuné. **  
><strong>Vanessa : Cool ! Mais laisse moi me changer s'il te plait, mes affaires me colle maintenant. Je ne vais pas vous dire pourquoi !<strong>

_Je sortais de la baignoire avec un mal fou et me dirigeais dans ma chambre. Ashley et Jason dormais encore dans mon lit. Je ne sais pas comment ils font vu le bordel qu'il y a eu à l'instant. Je mis une chanson de rock dans ma chaîne hi-fi et mis le volume à fond. La musique hurla dans les enceintes et je sautais sur mon lit en chantant la chanson. Ashley et Jason sursautèrent et regardèrent partout. J'étais morte de rire et Alysson entrait dans ma chambre énervée. Elle avait sa fille dans les bras qui hurlait. Elle éteignit la musique._

**Alysson : T'es pas toute seule Vanessa. Y'a des bébés en plus tu pourrais arrêté de te croire le centre du monde et faire un peu plus attention aux autres merde.  
>Vanessa : Excuse moi ça va hein ! Et t'es pas obligée de me parler comme ça. Nan mais pour qui tu te prend ?<strong>  
><strong>Alysson : Je me prend pour une putain de mère célibataire qui n'as pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit parce que ça fille pleurais alors que pendant ce temps madame s'envoyer en l'air avec l'ex fiancée de sa soeur qui se trouvais dans la pièce d'à côté. Et oui Vanessa. Pas la peine de faire cette tête là on vous à entendu. <strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Si ici y'a bien quelqu'un qui a le droit de me reprocher quelque chose c'est Ashley! Pas toi. Et au lieu de me gueuler dessus comme une mal propre occupe toi dont de ta fille qui hurle depuis tout à l'heure. Parce que excuse moi mais en gueulant comme tu le fait après moi depuis tout à l'heure c'est pas comme ça qu'elle va se calmer. Et je me demande ce que tu as entendu puisqu'on a strictement rien fait !<strong>

_Alysson attrapa le premier objet qui lui passé par la main, une lampe soit dit en passant et essaya de me le balancer. Je me décalais d'un coup vif et la lampe s'écrasa contre le mur en se cassant. Je la regardais avec un sourire satisfait._

**Vanessa : Raté !**  
><strong>Jesse : Mais Aly qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?<strong>  
><strong>Alysson : Toi la ferme occupe toi de tes oignons je ne t'ai rien demandé.<strong>  
><strong>Nathan : Quand ce n'est pas Ashley c'est Alysson. Putain mais y'a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez les blondes ou quoi ?<strong>

_Personne n'osa relevé et Alysson sortit de la chambre. C'est quoi le truc là ? On dirait qu'elles ont échangé leur personnalité. Tout ça me fait penser à un film avec Lindsay Lohan. J'ai perdu le nom. Bref peut importe. J'ouvre la porte de mon dressing et balance un gros pull à Ashley qui grelotte. Elle me remercie et l'enfile aussi vite qu'elle à pu. Jason ramasse les morceaux de lampe et je m'enferme dans mon dressing pour me changer. _  
><em>On descend tous à la cuisine et de là on peut entendre les enfants se chicaner devant les dessins animées. <em>  
><em>Il y avait de tous. Des oeufs, du bacon, des crêpes, des pancakes, des céréales, etc ...<em>

**Kate : Bonjour tout le monde. C'était quoi tous ces cris ?**  
><strong>Nathan : Lesquels ? Les premiers ou deuxième ?<strong>  
><strong>John : Les deux !<strong>  
><strong>Lucas : Premier. C'était le réveil en douceur de Zac et Vanessa.<strong>  
><strong>Kate : Comment ça ?<strong>  
><strong>Nathan : On les a délicatement posé dans la baignoire et DOUCHE FROIDE.<strong>  
><strong>Lucas : Cris pas mec !<strong>  
><strong>Kate : Mon Dieu ! Vous avez était réveillé comme ça ?<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave. On va se venger. <strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Pas de doutes.<strong>  
><strong>Jason : Avec Ash on va aussi se venger Vaney !<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Chut euh !<strong>  
><strong>Kate : Et les deuxième cris ?<strong>  
><strong>Lucas : Alysson a pété une crise après Vanessa. On ne sait même pas pourquoi et elle lui à balancé une lampe dans la gueule. <strong>  
><strong>John : Ton langage Lucas.<strong>  
><strong>Lucas : Dans la tronche ! Et elle l'a évité. Heureusement.<strong>  
><strong>Kate : Non ! Alysson n'a pas fait ça ?<strong>  
><strong>John : Y'en a marre quand c'est pas une c'est l'autre. Y'a toujours quelqu'un qui tourne pas rond. Vous ne pouvez pas tous vous entendre en même temps ?<strong>  
><strong>Kate : Je vais allé lui parler.<strong>

_Ma mère monta à l'étage et je m'assis entre Zac et Jason alors que Ashley était en face. Tout le monde s'entendais à peu près bien et mon père, assis au bout de la table, lunette sur le nez lisait un journal qui datait de deux jours, pour ce donner un genre tout en veillant sur les petits. Zac piquait dans les assiettes à tout le monde pour " goûter de tout avant de se servir au cas où ça ne serait pas à son goût ". Ashley lui donnait des claques sur les mains et essayait de lui donner des coups de pieds mais se planter tout le temps et c'est moi qui les réceptionnés. _  
><em>On avait tous contribué à faire la vaisselle et ranger la cuisine ce qui ne fut pas vraiment long grâce au nombre de mains d'oeuvre. <em>  
><em>Maman entra dans la cuisine avec sa petite fille dans ses bras.<em>

**Kate : La petite n'a pas dormis de la nuit. Elle fait ses dents. Et Alysson n'a pas dormis non plus elle est sur les nerf, de plus elle a ses règles alors elle se repose la. Et elle s'excuse Vanessa.**  
><strong>Vanessa : Ok ! Ce n'est pas très grave je ne lui en veux pas.<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Je peux m'en occuper ?<strong>  
><strong>Kate : Bien sur Zac. Mais je vais te donner un petit quelque chose pour qu'elle le mette sur sa gencive, ça va apaiser la douleur.<strong>

_Zac pris ce que maman lui tendais. Il était adorable avec la petite. Les enfants montèrent calmement à l'étage pour ne pas réveiller Aly afin de se couvrir décemment pour aller jouer dans la neige le temps que la météo le permettait puisque le vent c'était calmé et que la neige tombait certes à gros flocons mais doucement._  
><em>Zac pris place sur le canapé.<em>

**Vanessa : Ashley ça va ?**  
><strong>Ashley : Bien sur et toi ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Ouais nan mais tu me regarde bizarrement.<strong>  
><strong>Ashley : Désolé je réfléchissais.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : A quoi ?<br>****Ashley : Zac et moi on l'a jamais fais. Je voulais attendre le mariage. Où c'est peut être une excuse pour retarder le '' moment ". Tu dois penser que je suis folle de ne pas vouloir coucher avec un mec pareil alors que j'en avais l'opportunité ?  
><strong>**Vanessa : Un peu oui.  
><strong>**Ashley : Je pense que finalement c'est son côté beau goss bad boy qui m'a attiré chez lui. Même à cette soirée mondaine il avait ses cheveux désordonnés. Et ses yeux. Je t'ai déjà parlé de ses yeux.  
><strong>**Vanessa : Oui ils sont beaux et déroutant à la fois. Il a un regard...  
><strong>**Ashley : Oui je sais. Mais ça me fait mal comme même. Je pense que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui mais que je voulais essayer de me convaincre. Mais s'il te plait ne lui dit rien. Je pense que ce mariage aurais été la pire bêtise de ma vie. Je voulais juste vous montrez à tous que je pouvais réussir quelque chose dans ma vie. Et en plus il es plutôt pas mal donc...  
><strong>**Vanessa : Comment ça ?  
><strong>**Ashley : A tout juste dix neuf ans tu as fini tes études tu as déjà un appart et un travail. Bella est installé avec son mec dans un appart à tout juste dix neuf ans aussi, elle mène sa belle petite vie. Nathan, Jesse, Lucas, Alysson, ils ont tous leurs enfants où un bon métier qui leur prend du temps. Et moi dans tout ça ? Je n'ai rien !  
><strong>**Vanessa : Tu es juste différente , ça n'en fait pas moins que toi une moins que rien. Tu n'as pas le même caractère où la même vision de je-veux-une-belle-et-grande-famille-nombreuse-avec-une-dizaine-de-gosses-qui-courent-partout.  
><strong>**Ashley : Tu as peu être raison.  
><strong>**Vanessa : Je devrais peut être te le dire... Je ne sais pas... Non peut être pas finalement...  
><strong>**Ashley : C'est grave ? Je n'en parlerai pas si tu veux.  
><strong>**Vanessa : Je ne sais pas. De toutes façons ... Je préfère que Bells soit là aussi. Je veux qu'elle sache.**

_Je voulu crier après ma soeur pour l'appeler mais je me souvînt que mon autre soeur se reposé. Je sortis mon téléphone ayant une flemme énorme de la chercher partout. Je voulais me délivrer de ce secret que j'avais trop longtemps gardé pour moi. Zac avait raison, je devais leur dire. Bella répondit et fut à nos côtés en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire 1 2 3. Robert était resté au salon avec Zac et ils riaient de bon coeur. Le reste de la famille étant dehors je sus que personne à part Ashley et Bella n'allait m'entendre. Je leur expliquais que ma première fois fut avec l'ex d'Ashley et que je ne me souvenais de rien. J'en avais marre de passer pour une garce. Elles furent choqués puis elles me prirent dans leurs bras. J'avais cette impression que maintenant avec Ashley tout irait mieux._

_Après ça j'étais lessivé moralement. Bella partis prendre sa douche et je me dirigeais au salon suivit d'Ashley. Zac berçait ma nièce qui s'endormait dans ses bras bien blotti contre son torse. Zac la regardais avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres et lui caressais doucement la tête. Je sortais mon portable et pris une photo. Robert était vautré dans le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse. Je me jettais dans ses bras et lui les reserra sur moi. Avant d'être le copain de Bella Rob était mon meilleur ami. Et avec Bella ils ont eu le coup de foudre et tam dam on forme un beau petit trio maintenant._

**Robert : Ça va nessa ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : Oui ! Je suis juste fatigué et je veux un câlin de mon meilleur ami.<strong>  
><strong>Robert : Comment peut tu être déjà fatigué ? Tu viens de te lever. Et pour le câlin ça peux s'arranger.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Vous m'avez levé trop tôt. <strong>  
><strong>Robert : Petite nature.<strong>

_Je lui donnais un coup sur le torse et on regarda la télé. Bella descendis et se mis de l'autre côté de Rob, Ashley pris une photo sous notre demande. Vers onze heure j'errais dans la maison à la recherche de quelque chose à faire puisque Zac c'était endormis avec Madeline. Bella et Edward parlait avec Ashley sur je ne sais quoi et il n'y avait rien à la télé. Je passais devant la porte du bureau de mes parents et entendais des chuchotis._

**Kate : Je suis contente, Ashley à l'air d'être un peu plus intégré depuis quelques jours.**  
><strong>John : Depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec Zac tu veux dire.<strong>  
><strong>Kate : J'ai toujours eu peur que les grands rejettent Ashley comme ce n'était que leur demi soeur. Je... enfin tu sais...<strong>  
><strong>John : Oui. Je sais je m'en souviens. Comment oublier quand sa femme part avec son amant et revient trois mois plus tard enceinte. <strong>  
><strong>Kate : John arrête s'il te plait. Je ne veux plus jamais en parlé. Là n'est pas le sujet ...<strong>

_J'en avais assez entendu Ashley n'était pas notre vrai soeur, enfin qu'à moitié. Maman et papa c'étaient séparés à une période. Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais toujours devant la porte, la bouche toujours en o quand la lumière s'éteignirent. J'entendis crier mais je ne bouger toujours pas. Mes parents ouvrirent la porte et s'arrêtèrent net. Ils allaient pour parler mais je partis en courant. Heureusement qu'il faisait encore jour._

**Vanessa : Bella ! Bellaaaa ! Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa !**  
><strong>Kate : Vanessa s'il te plait non.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Bella !<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Je suis là arrête d'hurler! Ce n'est rien, c'est juste le compteur qui à eu sauter. Il fait encore jour. <strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Je ne cris pas pour ça nunuche.<strong>

_Dans le hall se trouvais les enfants, et c'est eux qui hurlaient à causes de la lumière. Zac avait une petite tête, on voyait qu'il venais seulement de se réveiller. Maddie pleurait dans ses bras._

**Bella : Que ce passe t-il alors ?**  
><strong>Vanessa : Je viens d'apprendre un truc tu ne peux même pas imaginer.<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Mais dis moi.<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Pas là. Montons dans ma chambre.<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Comme tu voudras<strong>.

_On monta donc à l'étage. Je fermais ma porte doucement et on sauta sur mon lit._

**Vanessa : J'ai sans faire exprès écouté une conversation entre maman et papa .**  
><strong>Bella : Sans faire exprès ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Ta goule et écoute moi ! Ashley n'est que notre demi soeur !<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas possible. <strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Maman avait un amant et elle a quitté papa pendant trois mois et quand elle est revenu elle était enceinte.<strong>  
><strong>Bella : C'est pas vrai ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Si je te jure.<strong>

_La porte s'ouvrait à la volé pour nous laissé apparaître Alysson, les yeux cernés et les cheveux en bataille. Elle me lancé un regard meurtrier et si ses yeux étaient des revolver je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est._

**Alysson : Vanessa McCardles tu n'es qu'une salle garce !**  
><strong>Bella : Putain Alysson tu ne va pas recommencer ! Ferme ta gueule et va te recoucher. On discute là !<strong>  
><strong>Alysson : Tu me parle autrement Bella. <strong>  
><strong>Bella : Je te parlerais autrement quand tu arrêtera de gueuler après Vanessa. Ta quoi contre elle là ?<strong>  
><strong>Alysson : Vous allez casser du sucre sur le dos d'Ashley ? De maman ? Non excusez moi ce n'est pas discuter ça! Et toi Vanessa dès que tu sais un truc t'es obligé d'aller le dire à tout le monde ! <strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Alysson tu commence à me les péter sérieux là! Donc tu arrête de me chercher tout de suite. C'est pas en faisait ta grande là et en me foutant des leçons de moral à deux balles dans la gueule que je vais changer. Et tu as beau me critiquer moi au moins je me suis pas faites engrosser pour être mère célibataire à la fin. Et je ne le raconte pas à tout le monde je le dis a ma jumelle. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre tu n'en a pas !<strong>

_C'est bas. Très bas. Et méchant je le sais. Je ne le pense pas mais je suis très énervé et à deux doigts de lui en foutre une. Elle par contre n'est pas à deux doigts. Elle cours et se jette sur moi. Je hurle et me débat. Je bouge tellement qu'elle n'arrive pas à me taper. J'entend Bella hurler de toutes ses forces et puis je ne sent plus rien. Je me relève et vois Zac tenir Alysson avec un bras et l'autre sur la bouche. Elle bouge dans tout les sens en essayant de se délivrer et Robert me regarde méfiante pour me réceptionner au cas où je voudrais moi aller la taper._

**Vanessa : C'est quoi son problème ? Elle ne va vraiment pas bien hein.**  
><strong>Robert : Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Elle n'aimait pas le sujet de conversation entre Bella et moi ?<strong>  
><strong>Robert : Qui est ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Qui restera entre Bella et moi !<strong>  
><strong>Robert : Très bien. Zac! Met Alysson dehors et ferme la porte à clefs.<strong>

_Zac fit ce que Robert lui demander. Il se mit à la porte, poussa Alysson dehors et se dépêcha de la fermer à clefs. A peine fut elle fermé qu'on entendais Alysson taper sur la porte comme une malade. Ashley et elle ne sont pas soeurs pour rien. Puis plus rien et finalement elle essaya à la porte de la salle de bain que Robert avait heureusement fermé avant. On été tous les quatre sur mon lit. Je voyais que Zac hésitait à me prendre dans ses bras comme Robert venait de le faire avec Bella. Oui il faut que j'ai une discussion avec monsieur-le-tombeur-aux-magnifique-yeux-bleu._  
><em>Finalement nous entendions plus rien pendant quelque minutes et maman frappa à la porte. Zac se mis devant moi et Rob alla ouvrir la porte.<em>

**Kate : Il y a un problème ? J'ai entendu des hurlements !**  
><strong>Bella : Alysson est complètement pas bien dans sa tête. Il faut lui donner des calment là !<strong>  
><strong>Kate : Comment ça ?<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Elle s'est jeté sur V et elle voulais la taper mais j'ai appelé Zac et il l'a enlever. Juste parce qu'avec Vaney on parlé. Tu sais confidence de Jumelle tu vois. Et elle n'a pas apprécié notre sujet de conversation.<strong>  
><strong>Kate : Vraiment ? Vanessa tu lui as parlé de ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Ce qui se dit entre Bells et moi reste entre Bells et moi !<strong>  
><strong>Kate : Très bien. Je vais allé parler à Aly.<strong>

_Ma mère sortis de la chambre et on la suivi. La discussion peux attendre._

**Kate : Alyssoooooooooon !**  
><strong>Alysson : Quoi ? <strong>  
><strong>Kate : Je te pris de laisser Bella et Vanessa tranquille s'il te plait. Laisse les faire leur vie et fait la tienne. T'as une fille en bas âge à t'occuper ça devrait amplement te suffire non ?<strong>  
><strong>Alysson : Mais maman !<strong>  
><strong>Kate : Y'a pas de mais maman qui tienne.<strong>

_Alysson souffla et on partis de faire un just dance dans le salon. On dirais pas comme ça mais c'est très sportif. Bref, on eu notre repas du midi tous ensemble et je n'avais toujours pas eu ma conversation avec Zac-le-tombeur. L'après midi alors que les petits faisaient leur sieste ou jouaient tranquillement dans un coin, mon père parti bricoler avec mes frères dans la cave. Mes soeurs et ma mère commencèrent le repas du réveillon qui se trouve être demain alors que pendant que Zac et Robert nous faisait un petit show privé à la guitare et au chant, Bella et moi fabriquions les décorations._

_Vers la fin d'après midi nous eûmes fini, j'en profitais donc pour m'occuper un peu de Maddie. Zac s'occupa d'un autre et nous fûmes donc tout les deux en haut en train de donner le biberon, changer les couches et prendre le bain aux petits loups_. _C'est sportif ça aussi. Elles gigotent dans tout les sens et tout mouillés elles glissent._

**Vanessa : Ecoute Zac. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais ...  
>Zac : Tu me plais Vanessa... C'est peut-être un peu trop direct mais ... Peut-être aussi un peu tôt pour le dire parce que ça fais que deux jours qu'on se connais mais je sais pas tu sais y'a des choses comme ça que tu sens et ...<br>****Vanessa : Je comprend... Mais je suis pas prête pour le moment. Comme tu as dis c'est trop tôt ... Désolé ...  
>Zac : Très bien ... <strong>

_Je me retournais sur Maddie qui me tendais les bras allongé sur le lit._

**Vanessa : Tu trouve pas qu'elle ressemble plus à Ashley qu'a Alysson ?**  
><strong>Zac : Ba je sais pas !<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Si regarde elle à la même bouche et la même couleur de yeux. Et les mêmes cheveux.<strong>  
><strong>Zac : Ba ça veux rien dire. Quand tu regarde Jamie il ressemble plus à Lucas qu'a Nathan. <strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Ouais peut-être.<strong>  
><strong>Robert : Bon vous venez là ! C'est l'heure de manger ! <strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : Oui on arrive merde !<strong>

_C'est vrai je trouve ça un peu bizarre. Bon je sais que Jamie est le fils de Nathan puisque à l'époque Haley ne connaissait pas Lucas. Enfin elle ne connaissait aucun de nous. Mais elle est tombé enceinte comme ça, alors qu'ils finissaient à peine le lycée. Lucas et Nathan faisaient trop de bêtises et n'étaient pas dans le même lycée._  
><em>Quant à Ashley et Alysson il est vrai que je ne l'ai est pas vu durant une année entière. Je me consacré beaucoup à mes études, les soirées et mon travail donc bon, mais aucune photos d'elles non plus. <em>

_Je posais Madeline dans le transat alors que nous passions à table._

**Vanessa : Dit maman on pourra regarder les photos tout à l'heure ?**  
><strong>Kate : Bien sur ma puce !<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Oh mon Dieu ! Y'en a pour toute la soirée.<strong>  
><strong>Robert : Ah ma Bella ! Tu était tellement mignone quand tu était petite.<strong>  
><strong>Bella : Parce que je ne le suis plus maintenant ?<strong>  
><strong>Robert : Hum j'ai plutôt une vision différente vois tu.<strong>  
><strong>Jason : Ah non c'est bon vos sous entendus vous vous les faites en silence merci !<strong>

_On rigola tous et les rires de chacun nous faisait encore plus rire donc on resta bien une dizaine de minutes ainsi. Les bébés nous regardais comme si nous étions fou et les petits nous regardèrent blasés avant de reporter leur attention sur la télé._  
><em>Le repas fut plutôt joyeux et Alysson arrêta de faire sa tête de cochon et me parla comme il se doit.<em>

_On fit les corvées en moins de deux puis les petits furent envoyés dans leurs chambre où ils pouvaient jouer. _  
><em>On s'installa un peu partout au salon et maman partis chercher les albums aider de papa , Jesse, Lucas et Jason tellement il y en a.<em>

_Chacun prenait les albums qu'il voulais. Alors que je regardais celui où il y avaient les "femmes de la famille" enceinte je décidais de demandez ..._

**Vanessa : Maman ?**  
><strong>Kate : Vanessa ?<strong>  
><strong>Vanessa : On a pas de photo de Alysson quand elle était enceinte ?<strong>  
><strong>Kate : Ah non c'est vrai ! Aly chérie ça serais bien que tu nous envois une photo ou deux de toi pendant ta grossesse.<strong>

_Alysson vira au blanc et Ashley ne semblais pas allez bien. Oh oh oh. Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?_

**Alysson : C'est que j'en ai pas !**  
><strong>John : Tu n'a pris aucune photo de toi pendant plus de neuf mois ? Généralement les femmes enceintes adore prendre des photos de leur ventre qui s'arrondis. A moins que ce soit juste ta mère.<strong>

_Y'a au moins deux albums qui sont dédicace aux grossesses de ma mère._

**Haley : Ça doit être de famille. Nathan n'a pas arrêté pour toutes mes grossesses aussi.**

_Je riais._

**Alysson : Ba non. Pas vraiment. J'étais plus occupé à trouver un appartement adequat pour un bébé et trouvé ce qu'il fallait pour Maddie. Plus mon travail, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps.  
>Bella : C'est pas grave Aly'. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle est vraiment à croquer comme bébé. On pourrais croire que c'est Ashley la mère. Elle lui ressemble plus qu'a toi.<br>Ashley : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
>Vanessa : Mais ça veux rien dire. Jamie ressemble plus à Lucas qu'a Nathan. On vois juste qu'ils sont de la même famille.<br>Alysson : Ba oui c'est pas comme si Madeline était vraiment le bébé d'Ashley hein.  
>Vanessa : Nan c'est pas comme si !<strong>

_J'échangeais un long regard plein de sous entendu avec Aly et je sus qu'elle savais que je savais. J'avais raison. Maddie était le bébé d'Ashley._


End file.
